


Fighting Together

by Altruistic_Computer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Analysis Of Other Characters By A Character, Fighting Technique, Gen, List Of Other Characters, Mentioned violence, Philosophy, Thinking, Well That's Kind Of The Whole Idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altruistic_Computer/pseuds/Altruistic_Computer
Summary: The Handmaiden wonders about the others fighting techniques and what that means to her.
Kudos: 7





	Fighting Together

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't tag all of the characters mentioned because they aren't actually in the fanfiction.

A simple pattern. Violence. Death. Pain. Violence the battle she lived to fight. Death what she inflicted on her enemies. Pain was a side effect of this. It was simple to her. _When you risk pain or death for another, there is no truer test of your beliefs and strength. When you fight, it is the truest form of emotion, of action._

Sometimes the Handmaiden wondered why the Exile acted the way she did. It was _odd_ to her. They would fight, without emotion. It was odd to think how someone could not understand that, to fight without using anger, without using all of your emotions was hardly to fight at all. In a way, she supposed that what she felt while fighting were the only emotions she felt and also _understood_.

The pilot, _Atton_ was harder to read. Difficult to explain. He seemed to run off some odd sense of luck. There was something about him though, a lie he was telling.

The engineer named Bao-Dur didn’t seem to understand the importance of battle. Seemed scared, haunted almost. He fought with his fists and knew of technology to improve his abilities. Why he did not use that power, that was another question entirely. 

Marr, the Miraluka was one who she did not know of. The way she fought, though, showed an unusual form of sight - one which improved her ability somehow. Nonetheless, she thoroughly _disliked_ the woman. After all, she was once a Sith.

HK-47 knew how to kill Jedi. She didn’t know how he knew this. Something of the Sith, she guessed, though her thoughts on subjects like this had been inaccurate in the past. He understood killing and death in a way the others did not.

T3-M4, GO-T0 and the remote, the other droids were less useful. They had no programming for battle or assassination unlike HK-47. This made analysing their technique somewhat redundant. Programming was programming, though sometimes their actions were interesting.

Sometimes, she felt like there was something or someone, just there. On the edge of her thoughts, of her memories…

**_Wait, what was I thinking again? Nothing important, I presume._ **

Most interestingly, the philosophy of the assassin – though she insisted on not being called an _assassin_ but a _bounty hunter_ \- had shades of similarity to her. She refused to kill and for all Handmaiden knew this was for honour. She was right, there was no point in killing an opponent who could not fight back.

These were the ones she fought beside now. She understood her mission, the one Atris had given her. However, she couldn’t help but feel some sense of loyalty to them. Though their philosophies were unusual, they were the people she fought beside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I (obviously) don't own Star Wars. 
> 
> So, what did you think? Constructive criticism welcome for this fic. I tried to get Brianna's 'voice' accurate to the game but I was worried I would seem too formal and 'list-y'.


End file.
